Vampires at Dawn
by shelby.godfrey1
Summary: Charlotte is the new girl in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She ends up meeting Tyler who is actually a vampire. He is dating Liz who is also a vampire, but he doesn't know that. Liz is working for Katherine who wants Charlotte. Charlotte's world is about to turn upside down when her dad goes missing and she finds out Tyler is what he is and can she handle the truth of what she is?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I was little I've always felt different like I didn't belong. I never thought that I might have actually belong somewhere in a little town called Mystic Falls, Virginia. Before I get ahead of myself, I should tell you about myself.

My name is Charlotte and I have blue eyes, brown hair and dorky reading that I hate, but have to wear. My life was somewhat normal until I moved to Mystic Falls when I was 17. Everything happened so fast, I started having these dreams about things like vampires. I'm getting way ahead; let's go back to when I moved to Mystic Falls.

Since I had just moved there; I didn't know anyone there. At my other schools I was considered a loner, I didn't have any friends. I was more like the dorky smart kid that did everyone's homework and did what everyone told her to do. I've been to nine different schools in the last four years, so I was used to being the new kid at school. I started school tomorrow and I was hoping we could stay here because I was tired of moving and being the new kid and not having enough time to meet anybody.

The night went by so fast because before I knew it, it was morning and my first day of school. I got dressed and ready to go. I went down downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"Hey, sweetie. Ready for your first day of school?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'm just going to be the new kid again and not make any new friends." I said with a frown on my face.

My dad walked up to me and said, "I know, but I'm sorry. We might stay here if my job doesn't move anywhere else. Just make it through the day for me."

"Fine, I'll try. Bye." I said as I left the house. I had to walk to school, so that kind of sucks, even when it rains, just because my dad never buys an umbrella and barely talks to me except for in the morning and at night.

Sometimes at night, I cry because I'm a loner and have no friends and my mom's death. My dad tells me he works so much because he needs to pay bills and all of that, but I really know he works so much because of her death; I don't really know why, he still leaves me clueless.

I finally made it to school and when I step inside the grounds of school; I got this weird feeling inside of me, I had no idea what it meant, but I was going to find out.

As I was walking down the hallway to my first class, being myself, my lame dorky self, that's when I saw him. He looked like he was the popular guy in school because he had a lot of people around him. He was cute, and I only wish I could talk to him.

While walking past him, I smiled and he noticed me- I mean a cute boy actually noticed me. Usually when a boy notices me he just wants me to do his homework or something for him, but other than that he doesn't even know my name.

I was still smiling at him, I ran into someone and fell; my books-I was holding- went everywhere on the floor. When I picked them up, I glanced back up at him and I saw him with another girl, which looked like his girlfriend from where I was standing- well sitting at the moment-but I saw them kiss and his arm around her waist and her arm around his waist. I'm not surprised that he had a girlfriend; he's the type of guy to get a girl like that, he probably wouldn't even talk to a girl like me.

When I picked up my books, I walked straight to my class and not knowing he had the same class as me. I figured out his name is Tyler. At least I know three things about him one he is super cute, two his name is Tyler and three he has a girlfriend.

Later that same day, I was walking down the hall to leave school, when I ran into Tyler and all my papers and books went flying everywhere. I went down to pick them and so did he. "I am so sorry, I should have been paying more attention to where I'm going. Are you okay?" He asked.

It took me a while to speak, I wasn't used to speaking to guys. I finally said, "Yeah, I'm okay, but it was mainly my fault." I looked up at him and it was like we made a connection; there was just something about him.

Then we stood up and he asked, "What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Well I'm sort a new here. I'm Charlotte and your Tyler right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well you are the most popular guy in school; its kind a hard not to know."

"Well since you just moved here, I could show you around this little town. What do you say about that?"

"I'd like that." I said smiling.

"Okay, great well I'm going to need your address, so I can pick you up tomorrow. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah hold on," I searched through my bag for a pen and paper. I finally wrote my address on the paper I found. "Here you go, so what time are you picking me up?"

"Well how about six?"

"That sounds great, but I've got to go now, I have a long walk home. I think your girlfriend is waiting, so you better go. Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye. See you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

After I talked to Tyler, I left with a smile on my face. That was the first time a guy talked to me and didn't ask about homework. I walked home and of course my dad wasn't home, so I just fixed a little snack and went straight to my room.

It was ten o'clock and my dad still wasn't home, so I just went to sleep. I had to fix my own dinner because my dad was never home, I could never trust him. This was my second night in Mystic Falls and that night I had a nightmare.

In the nightmare there was me and someone who looked like Tyler. It couldn't be him because that person was not human, it looked like a vampire; he had blood all over his face. There's something about him and I'm going to find out. When he started coming for me I quickly jumped up, scared and then my alarm went off.

I got dressed and noticed that my dad was still not home and I got a little worried. I wanted to go look for him, but I had school, so instead I walked to school.

I saw Tyler again and I got this awful, cold feeling inside. He started smiling at me, I would have smiled back at him, but I couldn't; there was just something about him that no one knew, but I needed to know the truth. When I didn't smile back at him he was about to come over there to talk to me, but he got stopped by his girlfriend. I may know that I'm weird, but there's something about this town and about Tyler.

The final bell rang which meant school was over now. I tried to hurry and get out before Tyler saw me, but he ended up seeing me. "Hey, Charlotte. Wait up!" He yelled running toward me.

I turned around and said, "Hey."

"So are you excited about tonight? I'm going to be the best tour guide ever."

"Yeah I am and I bet you will be and shouldn't you be with your girlfriend now?"

"I don't have to spend every minute with her."

"It sure seems like it." I started walking away.

He stayed there while I was walking away and finally said, "She won't be with me tonight. Just you and me."

I stopped to her that and smiled then left.

When I got home my dad still wasn't home and I got super worried. This wasn't like him he usually home by now. I looked everywhere.

Time went by fast and before I knew it the doo bell rang and Tyler was here. I walked to the door and he was standing there. "Hey." He said.

"Hey, is it six already?" I asked sweating and crying.

"Is everything okay? You're sweating and crying."

"Well not really, but I'm just going to go change and wash up, so you can come in and sit down or something."

"Thanks." He said.

He came in slowly as I walked upstairs to change and then washed my face. After I finished I went downstairs and I saw Tyler sitting on the coach.

"Hey, sorry about all of that, I feel so embarrassed right now."

"Don't be. Just tell me what happened." He got up and walked over to me.

"I-I can't."

"Well how about you tell me over some coffee then."

"Yeah, sure, but it's a long story."

"Well you're in luck because I have time."

"Okay, let's go. Let me grab my coat."

Once I got my coat, we left and he had an awesome car. He was a gentleman because he opened the car door for me and when I got in he closed it behind me and then he drove away. We made it to the Mystic Grill Tyler went to get the coffee while I found seats.

Tyler came over with coffee and handed me mine and he sat down in front of me and said, "So tell me what's been bothering you."

"Well my dad is missing."

"Wait, what? How is he missing?" He sat down his coffee.

"Well yesterday my dad never returned home last night and I'm worried, even though we don't get a long anymore."

"Anymore? What do you mean by anymore?"

"Well ever since my mom's- d-death," my eyes started getting watery. "He just hasn't been the same; sometimes he can't even look at me and I'm really scared." I started crying even more.

He grabbed my hand and said, "Look, I know you're scared and I understand that. I mean I live with my uncles because my parents aren't with me anymore."

"What happened?"

"Well there's not much to say, they really didn't want me, but when they left me they took a wrong turn and they lost control of their car and ran into a big giant truck and their car was on fire. Well that's my story, so what is your story."

"Well you see with my parents when they got in a fight my mom would leave, but eventually come back, but they really did love each other. One night they were fighting again and I heard it from my room and the door slammed. In an hour or so I heard my dad crying, so I walked downstairs and I asked him what was wrong and he didn't reply. Then I saw my mom on T.V and I knew that she had died. Just so you know you're the only person I've told this to."

"Thanks for telling me and I plan on helping you find your father."

"Thanks Tyler, well I'm a little tired, so can you please take me home?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go." We both got up from our seats and he took me home.

"Thanks again for everything."

"No problem."

I walked inside and put my coat away then walked to my room. Someone was standing in my room waiting for me. They grabbed me and pulled me out, then put a rag with a certain smell to it. The smell made me pass out and they carried me out. I had no idea who it was, but they were dressed in all black.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know where I was, but I finally woke up and I couldn't see anything; everything was black. Then out of nowhere I saw a light and a girl and three men with her came close to me.

"What a pretty face, you would make an excellent piece for my collection."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"My name is Katherine and you will be in my army of vampires and we will take over the world and kill other vampires that stand in our way."

"Why do you want me out of all the other girls in the world?"

"Because you're a threat to us and if we turn you now, you will never find out about your true identity."

"But what if I don't want to?" I was afraid of what the answer was, but said it anyways.

She used her fast speed and went over to me and pulled my head back and said, "Then we'll make you. Now shut up!"

I closed my mouth and before I knew it morning was here and I didn't go to school because I was trapped in there.

Meanwhile at school Tyler was at his usually spot looking for me, but he couldn't find me, so he knew something was wrong.

After school he went looking for me, first he tried my house and the door was open, so he walked to my room. He smelt something that reminded him of something and then he knew right away.

I was still sitting in the same chair. I knew they would be coming back for me to turn me into a vampire and I am so afraid; I didn't want to be a vampire. It finally turned dark and I knew they were coming back. Katherine stepped in the room and said, "It's time."

"Please don't I beg you."

"Well, you see, that's the problem between us is that when someone doesn't want me to do something I do it anyways either way you still lose."

I didn't say anything. Then she turned my head to the side where then her fangs came out and she bit into my skin and started to drink blood from my body. I was in so much pain when she was drinking from me.

Then someone knocked down the door and came in and attacked Katherine. When all of this was happening I was bleeding a lot, so everything started to get blurry. From what I could see it was two people fighting, it looked like two vampires and the one who is trying to save my life looks like Tyler, but I couldn't really tell because my vision is a little blurry. I eventually passed out.

Even though I was out when all of this happened, but somehow the vampire that looked like Tyler carried me off after defeating Katherine. When I was out he gave me some of his blood. I was out for a couple of hours which felt like days. I woke up and groaned then asked, "What happened?"

"You're awake! How do you feel?"

I looked at who said that and it was Tyler. I had a terrified look on my face and I ran away from him, but he followed me and I asked, "Who are you? Or what are you?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Just tell me what you are." I commanded.

"I'm a vampire." He replied with the exact answer I was looking for.

"What? Get away from me. I don't want to be a vampire. Please, don't hurt me." I was so scared; I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Charlotte, it's okay. I won't hurt you, now if you just let me explain. Please just come sit down I promise, I won't hurt you."

"Okay, I'll listen." I sat down on the coach and I was going to listen to what he had to say. "Okay, explain."

"Okay, well it's hard to tell you how I became a vampire, but I'll tell you what happened in the dungeon." I just nodded my head. "Well you're a threat to all vampires and she as in Katherine wants to make you one of them, so you can't kill her or the others."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Rewind, she said the same thing you just said, that I'm a threat. How am I a threat?"

"Look there's stuff I can't tell you yet. I'm sorry, but you will find out soon, I promise. Now what exactly did Katherine say to you?"

"She told me that she wanted me to be a part of her vampire army because I was a threat to her and then she bit me and that's when you came in."

"She's starting an army; I have to tell the others." He started walking away.

"Wait, Tyler. Please don't leave me alone. I'm scared and alone." I said as I started crying.

"Charlotte, everything is going to be okay. I'll protect you, nothing or nobody will harm you. I'm here for you." He put his arms out and I went toward him and hugged him and he said, "It's okay. You're safe here."

"Thanks. Can I stay over tonight? I'm too scared to go home thinking someone is waiting for me again."

"Yeah, sure."

"Your girlfriend won't get mad, will she?"

"Like I said before she doesn't own me. Now come here, you'll sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now Goodnight.

"Goodnight." Then I dozed off.


End file.
